Eins, Zwei, Drei, Ich Liebe Dich
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ketika Naruto dapat nilai jelek buat ujian Bahasa Jermannya, Hinata datang membantu. Apa reaksinya saat Naruto justru menggunakan Bahasa Jerman untuk mengungkapkan cintanya? NaruHina/Fluff. RnR!


**Eins, Zwei, Drei, Ich Liebe**** Dich**

(One, two, three, I love you)

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: (Nada lagu Hari Kemerdekaan) Sekali Masashi tetap Masashi! Selama Hayate masih dikandung badan... -?-

Rated: T

Genre: Romance sajalah

Pairing: NaruHina

A/N: Di sini NaruHina udah jadian, ya.

Enjoy!

Berkali-kali Kakashi menatap lembar jawaban murid paling hyperaktif di kelasnya. Ia yakin untuk ujian Bahasa Jerman kali ini dia sudah memberikan soal-soal tentang angka yang sangat mudah. Tapi mengapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan super mudah ini?

Kakashi berdehem sekali. "Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya. Naruto yang sedang tergelak bersama Kiba menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya. "Hai, Sensei!"

"Maju ke depan kelas," perintah Kakashi. Alis Naruto berkedut sejenak, sebelum ia maju mendekati Kakashi yang berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi menyerahkan lembar jawaban Naruto yang menyedihkan. "Ini hasil ujianmu," ujarnya. "Lihat dan perhatikan nilaimu, U-zu-ma-ki." Kakashi memberikan penekanan pada nama keluarga Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat seketika saat melihat nilainya. "Sepuluh?" serunya tidak percaya. "Whoa, aku dapat nilai sempurna!"

"Baka!" Kakashi menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kau cuma mendapat nilai sepuluh dari seratus!"

"Apa?"

"Temui aku di ruang guru sepulang sekolah," perintahnya. "Remedial." Kakashi membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas mengakhiri kelasnya. Tepat pada saat itu, bel istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah puppy eyesnya pada Hinata yang sibuk menulis. "Hinata-chaaan..." Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat kaki Hinata. Hinata menutup bukunya dan menjawab, "Apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto meluk-meluk kaki putih Hinata (kesempatan, nih?) sambil mewek. "Ajari aku Bahasa Jerman~"

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'pelukan maut' Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun, lepaskan kakiku!"

"Ajari, ya?" desak Naruto.

"Iyaaa~!" sahut Hinata kesal.

"Yey, yey, yey!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di depan Hinata. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja Hinata.

Hinata membuka bukunya yang tadi ia tutup. "Perhatikan, ya, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata pelan. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat. Hinata menulis angka 1 di bukunya. "Ini _eins,_"

"Eins," tiru Naruto.

"Dibacanya _ains, _bukan _eins, _Naruto-kun," terang Hinata. Mulut Naruto membulat tanda ia **mulai** mengerti.

"Naruto-kun, hapal satu sampai sepuluh, tidak?"

"Eh? Nggak, hehe," Naruto malah garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku bantu hapalkan, deh."

"_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf..."_

* * *

><p>Hinata mendekap tas birunya di depan dada. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak tadi, tapi ia ingin sekali mengetahui hasil remedial Naruto. Hari sudah semakin senja, dan belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan keluar dari ruang guru dalam waktu dekat. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu ruang guru sambil berdoa untuk keberhasilan Naruto.<p>

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka oleh Naruto yang kelihatan kaget. "Hinata?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun!"

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Naruto cemas. Takut telah terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

Hinata memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaan kala ia gugup. "A-Ano, aku menunggumu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Mmm."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Hinata memeluk satu lengannya, tanda ia ragu-ragu mengatakan alasannya. "A-Aku pingin tahu bagaimana remedialmu tadi..."

Naruto terdiam. Betapa Hinata Hyuuga sangat memperhatikannya, membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung telah memiliki Hinata. Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Tenang saja, jangankan hapal 1-10 dalam bahasa Jerman, aku tahu sampai 100!" katanya agak menyombongkan diri.

Hinata tertawa geli, tahu Naruto tidak serius dengan hal itu. "Benarkah? Coba kita dengarkan," ujarnya.

Naruto menarik nafas dengan berat. Meskipun ia sudah pernah mengatakannya, tetap saja ini sulit untuk dikatakan. "_Eins..._"

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan pelafalan Naruto.

"_Eins..."_

"_Zwei..."_

"_Drei..."_

"_...Ich liebe__ dich."_

Naruto menatap mata lavender dalam-dalam, menunjukkan kesungguhannya megatakan tiga hal itu. Hinata tergagap, matanya terkunci di iris sapphire Naruto. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tergagap.

"Ya?"

"Ka-Kau yakin kau tahu apa arti _Ich liebe dich_?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya kalau aku tidak tahu artinya!"

Pipi tembem Hinata merona. Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kali ini, Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya dalam bahasa Jerman. Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalasnya.

Akhirnya Hinata tersenyum lembut dan berbisik, "_Ich liebe dich_ _auch_."

**End**

* * *

><p><span>Omake<span>

"_Sensei, bahasa Jermannya Aishiteru apa sih?"_

"_..."_

"_Zivilia?"_

'_Krik'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoho, Quint baru aja selesai ujian Bahasa Jerman. Dalam sekejap, jadilah fic ini! Muahahaha! *ketawa nista* **_**Ich liebe dich auch**_** itu artinya "I love you, too."  
><strong>

**Review, please?**

**Danke!**

**m(-,-)m**


End file.
